marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Woman's Suit
| Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Jessica Drew First appearance: This is the original Spider-Woman suit worn by Jessica Drew, it is made from a skintight cloth, most likely Spandex or similar. When Spider-Woman began her career under the alias of Arachne, she wore her traditional suit was colored primarily red with yellow colored boots and arrow pattern marks that covers over her womb and abdomen, connected in between her breasts follows an upside down triangle placed over her chest. The suit also consists of webbed wings under the armpits that would allow her to glide through the sky. The mask is all red with another upside down yellow triangle on the forehead, it covered her entire head except her mouth. The mask has plastic lenses with a chrome covering that allow Jessica to see out, without letting others see in. The lenses also protect Jessica's eyes from dust particles and the glare of the sun while she is gliding through the city. Sometime later, the suit had slightly been redesigned to the more well known traditional Spider-Woman suit. While much remained the same the same, the gloves are now yellow instead of the previous red. The mask most notably now exposes her long hair to flow out. After the Spider-Verse event Jessica Drew had began wearing an all new, all different suit. The current suit now takes a more biker inspired theme. Spider-Woman wears what appears to be a red womens motor jacket with black sleeves as well as black trousers, it retains a similar yet smaller yellow pattern on her chest but more akin to a spider symbol. Her gloves and shoes are a clash of red and black. Jessica's "mask" only consists of a pair of similar themed goggles with yellow lenses. Jess would briefly return to her classic costume after being coaxed into rejoining the Avengers by Black Widow. When the Avengers were taken over by S.H.I.E.L.D., they changed her costume. Aesthetically, the color pallette was dulled, with the suit only being shades of grey. Julia Carpenter First Appearance: The second Spider-Woman Julia Carpenter (who was also called Arachne), wore an all black suit with a large white spider symbol on the front and back of her torso. The suit also consists of white thigh high boots and elbow length gloves. Like the previous Spider-Woman Suit, Julia's has mask covers everything except her mouth and hair. It was this particular outfit which would inspire Spider-Man to base his symbiote outfit on during the Secret Wars. When Julia was affiliated with the Omega Flight team, her new suit consisted of a larger spider symbol with its legs spread open with an sharp edgier design. This variation also excluded the with gloves and boots from the previous one. Mattie Franklin As Martha Franklin: The third Spider-Woman incarnation, Martha "Mattie" Franklin, initially wore a similar to Peter Parker's traditional blue and red (minus the web pattern and had a larger spider logo) but later changed it to one that is primarily an all black attire with red colored gloves and huge red spider symbol on the front and back of her torso. The mask also leaves the Mattie's mouth and hair exposed, the suit also has tattered web wings under her armpits. Charlotte Witter As Charlotte Witter: The Forth person to be called Spider-Woman, Charlotte Witter was a villain wore a green suit one piece top with black thigh high boots and green elbow length gloves and a green mask with red lenses. Araña Suit First Appearance: In her debut as Araña, Anya Corazon wore makeshift suit composed of standard gym clothing with a red spider logo on her shirt, with the inclusion of a pair of goggles and fighter's gloves. Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) First Appearance: Anya's second suit when Julia Carpenter had become the new Madame Web after the previous one's death, she handed Anya her previous Omega Flight suit. Silk First Appearance: Cindy Moon's first ever Spider themed attire was made up of her own organic webbing wrapped around most of her body. She later cultivated a new suit from her webbing when hearing her initial one was said to be tacky colored black on the arms and legs while the torso and thighs are colored white with a black web pattern. This also comes with a red mask covering only her nose and mouth. This suit went through a slight redesign, the web pattern has been recolored to red with a red "S" on her chest, black gloves with red fingers and white spider legs pattern over her shoulders and thighs. Ultimate Spider-Woman The ultimate version of Jessica Drew wears an all scarlet suit with a large white spider emblem on her torso, somewhat reminiscent of that of the Black spider suit. Similar to the Prime Marvel Universe, the mask exposes her long hair to flow out. Plus the finger gloves are colored white. Later Jessica begins wearing a new suit while under the Black Widow alias, this version is now all black (more akin to the black suit) with a red jacket. The mask is now separate from the main suit, covering only her eyes. This suit gets a redesign, replacing the white spider logo with the Black Widow red hourglass emblem and red accents throughout the suit. May Parker May initially wore her uncle Ben Reilly's suit to fight against Normie Osborn, but later her parents burned it so she wouldn't continue crime fighting. May later made a makeshift outfit from various pieces of black clothing with grey patterns all over that she owned as well as the web-shooters she had saved from Bem Reilly's costume without her parents knowing. Over the next few days she secretly sewed herself a costume and christened herself "Spider-Girl". At one point she also donned a black and white costume similar to Venom's (which she purchased from the Spider Shoppe) when her costume was damaged in a fight. After the facing the Inheritors during the Spider-Verse, May began wearing her father's traditional red and blue and now christened herself as "Spider-Woman". She wore this suit for while before going back to her previous suit while still referring to herself as Spider-Woman. Spider-Gwen This suit is mostly black on the lower body with a white upper body and hoodie and cyan soles. The under arms and inside the hoodie are magenta covered in cyan web patterns. The lenses white with magenta accents. Spinneret's Suit After taking Shannon Stillwell's suit, Mary Jane Watson-Parker used it to assist her husband Peter. Peter adapted Regent's technology to create a more compact cloth suit that lets Mary Jane tap into his own Spider-powers, leading to her joining her husband in his superhero career. The suit is reminiscent Spider-Man, replacing the blue with white, the web and spider logo over the red is also colored white. MJ wears a red mask over her eyes and ties her hair up. However, overuse of the suit causes a constant power drain that exerts on Peter, therefore MJ accepted a biotechnological suit provided by Liz Allan. In reality, the suit was the Venom Symbiote that Allan Biotech had somehow acquired. This suit was all black with the large white spider emblem place on her abdomen, her mouth and hair are left exposed. AMP's Suit Anna May-Parker wore a makeshift costume put together by Power Pack inside the secret S.H.I.E.L.D., wearing a pair of goggles, knee caps, sports glove, a pink cape and a pet leash as a belt and went under name "AMP" based on her full name initials. Anna gained a new suit after Peter quickly made his own modifications to the it, adding heavy padding consisting of spider-themed armored sports gear over spandex and helmet with lenses for his daughter's protection that's akin her father's mask with her hair tied into braids. Spiderling Annie donned a new suit under the alias "Spiderling" gifted to her by her parent when she turned 16, vaguely similar to her fathers, it is colored mostly black with blue on her torso while colored in a black web pattern, red soles on her shoes and a red mask covering only her eyes. Lady Spider | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}